


your man? (no, a mango)

by bublitz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, but make it crack, signs of aging, tender moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bublitz/pseuds/bublitz
Summary: Inarizaki poetry collection.(in which Osamu fights a losing battle)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from "he visits my town once a year" by amir khusrow
> 
> Many thanks to the groupchat for making me want to use my brain, this is for you clowns!! 
> 
> ...don't take this seriously eh

* * *

**on a tuesday maybe**

the both of them in bed,  
a late night, street lights  
from the window.

the sound of pages  
turning,  
as Atsumu comes closer  
to a busy mind, not minding  
to be distracted.

the smell of cheap shampoo has long since filled the room.

the rustling of pages  
stopping,  
as Suna looks up  
to eyes, that'd rather see  
than be seen.

the both of them in bed,  
one hand clasps another,  
a soft touch by firm hands, first

then harder.  
As Suna feels skin  
meeting skin, expecting a whisper  
he hears Atsumu shout

WHY'R YA HITTING YERSELF,  
SUNA?  
WHY'R YA HITTING YERSELF?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can scream to me on twt @ballgowhoooooom


	2. Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You may win a battle, but time win always win the war."
> 
> -Osamu, at some point in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry. Also, if you don't know what this is about- it's better that way. Trust me.
> 
> any Osamu ship goes
> 
> ....all the thanks goes to Clem for agreeing that some words are worse...

* * *

**thoughts, at the end of june**

the brighter your smile, the more  
I doubt  
why doubt was needed  
in the first place.

Love, you ask?  
a concept. a question,  
an answer.

the harder you work, the harder  
to doubt  
that love is to be  
worked for and earned  
in return.

Love, you ask?  
dedication. water, salt,  
a single grain of rice.  
(and then some)

the sweeter your kisses, the easier  
it is to accept  
that some things can’t just be  
changed.

Love, you ask?  
Naught that could not overcome  
male pattern baldness.

* * *


End file.
